Through the Eyes of a Bulgarian
by Jilene Marr
Summary: This is the journal of Viktor Krum and his point of view through the fourth bookmovie. See what he thinks of his headmasters and other characters!
1. I don't want to go!

(Welcome to the first of many I hope> entries! This is the journal of Viktor Krum from his point of view. It is a mixture of the book and the movie plus some other great stuff... hope you enjoy)

**_Through the Eyes of a Bulgarian_**

By: Viktor Krum

Entry #1.

I have just arrived at my home away from home: Durmstrang. It is a break from the constant people who hound me and girls who flock like birds around me. It is great playing quidditch and all but I do not wish for these people to follow me and send me mail that asks for me to marry them and other such nonsense. Once, I even had a letter asking if I would go to their school dance.

Yes, I like girls, but at the same time I just can't find one that I like. One day I want to find a girl who doesn't like me for quidditch. A girl who is smart, pretty, and doesn't have a crush on me.

It will be nice to have a break for once. Nice to be able to relax! I'm so glad to be back at school! I love Durmstrang!

Entry 2:

I hate Durmstrang! I hate it I hate it I hate it! They have just told me that I am to go to a school called Hogwarts for some stupid contest. I don't want to go but because I am me I have to! Life is so unfair!

Why do they do this to me? I am always in the spot light and going to this school well send me in center stage! I wish I had someone to talk to about this but when I went to tell Karkaroff he simply said, "You not go? Hahahahaha!" Then I simply ran away because have you seen his teeth? It looks as though he had been eating nails! We are to take off tomorrow to this 'Hogwarts'.

Entry 3:

Today was when we were to take off. We had a large feast and I was happy to see my friends again. I got pats on the back from them saying I did well at the Quidditch game against Ireland.

After breakfast, I packed my things and got into the ship with my friends to take off to this stupid school. At first this ship was okay but after the first five minutes I started to get sea sick and I spent the rest of the day feeling sick.

I decided to take a long nap to feel better but after only an hour of sleep Karkaroff came in to wake me up. "What are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"Sleeping…" I said to him.

"Sleeping? Why would you be sleeping?"

"Tired… sick!" I informed him and I went to lie back down. All of a sudden he pulled me up to his face.

"You don't sleep until tonight… understand?" He then smiled. I looked at his brown discolored teeth and for some reason my stomach got upset. Then at once I got sick all over my headmaster. It was quite gross. He then let me sleep.

Entry 4:

Karkaroff had one of my friend wake me up later. Once we got to Hogwarts we all walked on board where my headmaster had a few words.

"Okay boys. We're here. We are going to win this contest and we are going to have an impressive walk! That's right boys! You all need to do flips and stuff like that! Yeah! Do that!" He was very excited and he grabbed my arm. "You! You walk next to me!"

"Teacher's pet! Teacher's pet-!" A boy started to say but I did not care, I only wished to get off this stupid boat.

So, then we all got into a perfectly straight line and walked up to the steps of this 'Hogwarts'. My headmaster was telling people what to do because according to him this school sucked and we needed to show them what we were worth. We heard someone introduce us and we walked out.

First we had people doing flips and what not and I marched out and everyone was all like, "wow! It's Viktor Krum!" Honestly!

(How did you like it? Well review and I might just post another! Ta!)


	2. The Champions

(Welcome people to some more of Viktor's journal. I am happy at all of the reviews that I have gotten. With that support I really want to continue. If you keep reveiwing there will keep being more journal entries for you to read! I hope that you enjoy the rest)

Entry 5

I sat down to eat the food here. Horrible. It wasn't that good, except for the food from Bulgaria. Once I sat down at the table I noticed the people from Hogwarts were staring at me and whispering about me. Honestly! Like I can't hear them. I am Bulgarian, not deaf!

Karkaroff was daunting on me and once upon a time ago I thought I was lucky but now I notice how much of a pain in the butt he is. He is always asking, "Viktor do you want some more butter beer?" "Viktor, do you want me to clip your toe nails?" "Viktor, do you wish for me to get under the covers with you to keep you warm?" No matter how many times I tell him no about something he only hounds me more.

Anyway, I listened to this Dumbledore talk about the Goblet of Fire and when the age restriction came up there were many moans from the Hogwart students. They should be honored that this event is at their home school, and they should not whine about having to be old enough to be in it.

After the rather long meal we went to leave for our ship for the night. Karkaroff decided to say something to me.

"Viktor, have you had enough? Would you like some more wine?"

I shook my head. I didn't feel good for one thing, and two, I don't want to see him open his disgusting mouth again. When I went to leave Karkaroff was held behind by another professor and I slightly bumped into a girl.

"Oh, excuse me," she said with a smile, at least she had all of her teeth. She looked at me. The girl had frizzy brown hair, was slender, and had some books in her arms.

"No, excuze me," I said to her, she smiled and started to walk away from me. I stood in shock that she wasn't standing there in shock about me. Every girl I see these days are always flocking over me. I started to walk up to her. "Excuze me Miss. I vould like to know your name pleaze," I asked.

She smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Herm-own-ninny," I said to her.

"Umm… no…. Hermione," she said back to me.

"That's what I said, Herm-own-ninny," I told her. I don't understand why she was correcting me. I knew how to say her name. I'm not an idiot.

"No…no… it's Her-Mi-O-Knee, Hermione," she was trying to say it in syllables even though it was all the same.

"Vhatever, I am-" I started to say when my name was hollered about.

"Viktor Krum! Oh my god! It's Viktor Krum!" I then looked over to see a large mass of quidditch fan girls charging at me.

"I am zorry, but I 'ave to go," I said to her as I started to run off in a different direction. The fan girls were running at full force, some from Hogwarts, some from Beauxbatons. I jumped over a bench, then I busted open the door and they still followed me.

I was near the boat, Karkaroff was standing there waiting for me, his foot tapping. "Run Viktor! Run!" He said all Forest Gump like. At once I finally made it into the door and Karkaroff closed the door behind me.

"Oh Viktor, what took you so long?"

I shook my head and started to walk towards my bed.

"Don't walk away from me boy!"

I stopped and looked at him, "I am zorry, I met someone."

He then smiled once again, "oh… a lady friend?" I felt my stomach turn from looking at the brown, plaque covered teeth, I got sick once again. All over the floor. All over my Headmaster.

"I am zo zorry…. I…." He then waved his hand at me.

"No… no Viktor. Just go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I then walked towards my bed and I heard him yell for someone. As soon as I landed in my bed I laid there and thought about tomorrow, I thought about Hogwarts, School, and Hermione.

**Entry 6**

I woke up early today. No one was awake yet and I quietly got dressed. I started to walk out the door and make my way to the Great Hall but as soon as I got into the living room of the ship I noticed someone in the chair and they quickly turned around.

"Ah, Viktor, I see that you are awake," said Karkaroff as he looked at me with his gleaming eyes.

"Ello Professor," I said to him in return and I started to make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going Viktor?" He asked me.

"I am going to eat at Hogwartz," I informed him and I started to open the door. Before I knew it he was standing next to me, closing the door with his hand. I took a step backwards and he put himself in front of the door blocking me from me and my way out. "Professor, zot are you doing?" I asked him kindly.

"Viktor! You can't eat there!" I rose an eyebrow at him. He was acting insane. "Viktor! They were poison you! I can't let that happen!" He then gave me quite a gaze, it looked familiar. I god! I remember that look! It's the look of a million fan girls that are obsessed about me give. Oh Crap!

"Professor, pleaze move," I said nicely.

"No Viktor… I must protect you. I… have something to tell you…." He started to say. "Viktor…. I…. I LOV-"

"Professor, I don't feel zo good," I said. It was clearly a lie. I had no clue what was happening to him. He then started to move into me and he pucked up his lips. He then leaned in and I side stepped him. He then fell on the floor and I opened the door and ran.

I made a clear run down the hall and into the entrance hall of the castle. It was great getting away from that nutter. Then I thought I heard something…. It sounded like the voice of my professor and so I then started to dash to the great hall. I looked behind me and then I felt something.

!WACK!

By accident I ran into someone. It was this, Hermione. "Watch where you're going!" She said so very rudely but she then looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Viktor?"

I nodded. She smiled. I smiled because her teeth were there.

"I didn't mean to snap at you I just-" She then stood up and I picked her books off of the floor.

"Ear you go Herm-own-ninny," I said to her.

She took the books out of my hand. "No… it's Hermione." I don't understand why she keeps repeating what I say. Every time I say Hermione she says Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny," I said. It looked as though she was going to say her name again so I spoke, "why are you up zo early?"

She looked nervous and fidgeted a lot with her books. "I was just… um… going to the Library." She then held up her books. "That reminds me… I got to go. Bye." She then ran off.

"Bye," I said in her wake and I entered the Great Hall. There were only a few people there already and I sat down by myself. On the table there were some food for the early people and I took a bagel and started to eat.

There were some Hogwart students glancing at me and pointing. Then before I knew it there was someone walking up to me. She sat down next to me. "Hi… I'm Rosemary." Then the next thing I knew there was another girl. "Hey, I'm Melody." Then I turned around and I saw another. "Hi… I'm Dark." I was surrounded by girls.

"So how are you doing?" asked one of them. Quickly, I got up and ran for it. There were squeals and then one of them pounced on me. She ripped a piece of my outfit off and I brushed her off.

I made a mad dash down a hallway and once I out ran them I stood next to a large statue to catch my breath. "Vow, that was a cloze one!" I said to myself, not knowing that I was gong to be heard by another soul.

"What was a close one Mr. Krum?" I looked up to see a man with slicked Black hair.

"Zorry, I did not know you were there," I said to the man. ""Ow do you know my name when I do not knowz yourz?"

He smirked, "Oh, well who doesn't know the most famous quidditch player? I am Professor Snape. A Potions teacher here at Hogwarts."

"It iz an honor to meet you."

"I heard that you are an excellent student in the Dark Arts? Am I mistaken?"

"No, sir, you are not," I informed him.

"I would like to know if you happen to be a Death-" And then I heard it. It was the sound of girls screeching. It sounded like the faint chant of "Viktor, Viktor!"

Then before I knew it they were rounding the corner and I dashed away from them and went back to the great hall. I ran in, sat down at the Slytherin table. There were a few other students and I talked to them.

Later that day…

Today was when we were to put our names into the Goblet of Fire. I scribbled down my name on a piece of paper and stuck it into the cup along with some of my fellow classmates. The Beauxbatons students did the same as us.

When none of the teachers were there I noticed two red heads walk up with an African American boy.

"Done it," said one of the red heads. Boy, I would hate to have their complexion.

Then a little red head spoke again, "What?"

"The Aging potion, dung brains," said one of the twins. They them mumbled about the prize money. Then she spoke. Hermione, the only girl who has been nice to me since I've been here.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know. I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." Then the two idiot red haired boys jumped into the ring, flew out and had long ugly white beards. I had to laugh. Everyone was. It was quite amusing.

They were then sent to the hospital wing by their headmaster. As we stood there the Beauxbatons students put their slips of paper into the Goblet….

At night…

It was time for them to pick out the champion. I sat at the Slytherin table along with my other Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. We were listening to Dumbledore speak on.

He waited for the cup to make its decision and he started to speak. "The champion for Durmstrang is…." I started to pray. Not me, not me, not me! I never wanted to be the champion. I didn't want to be a part of it but the words that came out of that old fart's mouth, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"Oh yes!" Yelled Karkaroff and he was clapping and standing up with a proud look on his face.

"Oh no!" I said to myself.

"What was that Viktor?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said and walked way and went into the door to the chamber. The last thing I heard was.

"Bravo, Viktor! I knew you had it in you!"

I stood in the room alone. The next thing I knew Fleur came walking in. She was very beautiful. I decided to speak to her and make a new friend. "Hello. I am Viktor-"

She stuck her hand at me, "save it!"

"Oh ok…" I said nothing and nothing was said for a long time until Cedric came in. "Hello, I am Viktor," I said to him and he smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm in the Hufflepuff house and-" He then stoped as Fleur gave him a looming smile.

"Bonjour, I am Fleur. How arez vous?" She asked Cedric. She then put her hand in his and gave him a kiss on each cheek. He smiled and the two of them then spoke to each other. Fleur was flaunting on him and I stood there.

We heard the door open and excepted to see the Professors to come in but instead saw this Harry Potter. He stood there looking at us as though he was going to barf. He is so very ugly. He had yucky hair, an ugly scar, and well, he is ugly.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Asked Fleur.

Then the professors came in and there was a large discussion. Everyone was outraged that this Harry Potter had made it to be in the finial three- now four. I really didn't care at all. He could have taken my spot if he wanted.

The Professors were outraged and so was Fleur. I stood there and listened to them talk. Then, I don't remember to much because I just started to think of my home. Then Karkaroff lead me back to the ship.

"Don't be to upset Viktor. We will still win," he said as he patted my back.

"Okay," I said.

"It's okay. You don't have to cry…." He said to me.

"But I am not. You are crying Professor." I looked into his eyes and he was in fact crying. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"So I am… so I am…" He said to me.

"I am going to bed," I said and I walked off. I quickly jumped into my bed and thought for a while. _Crap! Now I'm stuck in this stupid contest! I hate this here. I hate it I hate it I hate it! _

(So what do you think? Do you like it? Want more? Review! If you like this story make sure to read some of my other stories. Including my other Harry Potter story, my Pirates of the Carribean, and more!)


	3. What is in the Closet?

_(A/N:_ Hello Hello people! I am so glad that you are reading this! If you are reading this! Thank you for reviewing and saying that you like it.)

To you my dear reviewers (Chappy 2 reviewers)

alphafemale08: Thank you for telling me about Dean. I guess I just forgot. Oh, and read and review again!

lutefa: I know, poor Viktor has to go through alot. Karkaroff puts a lot of stress on him later too.

SuburbanMuse: I'm glad that someone thought that it was funny. That's my goal!

darkprediction: Thank's so much Mole! You are my fanfiction Hero! I like the new fic alot! **

* * *

Entry 7**

When I woke up today I scampered out the door as silently as I could, so that I would not have the chance of running into Karkaroff. As soon as I entered t he great hall I sat down at a table and I started to eat. I was silent, like I always am, thinking about home and about my real school.

My thoughts were broken when I noticed Hermione walk into the room. I turned to face her and she smiled at me, then she sat down at the Gryffindor table along with a some kid with red hair. Holy crap! His hair is so bright that I'm sure it blinds people. It's so damn ugly that I want to slap him in the face. How could Hermione be friends with this monster?

I walked over to her and my shadow loomed over them. She slowly turned around and she smiled at me. She has such nice teeth, even if they are a little large. The red head didn't notice I was there and he kept babbling on.

"I really can't believe Harry! Always in the spot light! It's always about him! He's already famous! Why couldn't he tell me? Huh? Why not!"

After a while of time I was getting sick of listening to him cry so I started to pretend that I was crying in a mocking way. "Waaaahhhh… wahh… wahhh."

"Viktor… did you say something?" Asked Hermione as Ron stopped complaining.

"Oh, hello Herm-own-ninny, how are you today?" I asked her.

"Just fine. How are you Viktor?"

I shrugged. I was lost for words. What was I going to say? I hate it here and Hogwarts sucks? Not I couldn't do that so I just waited for her to say something else.

There was along awkward pause. Ron was about to say something.

"Do you think that I can have an autogr-?" He was cut off by Hermione who stood up.

"I really have to be going to the library now. I'll see you later Ron." She started to leave.

"By Herm-own-ninny," I said.

"Bye."

I stood there for a minute as she left and then Ron spoke again. "Wonder what that was about?" I shrugged and decided to take a walk around the school.

I have to admit that it is huge. I walked down around ten hallways, on some stairs, through some room, then I was in another hallway. The whole time I was lost in my thoughts and then I realized that I was lost. "Vere, am I?" I said to myself.

"You are in the dungeons, Mr. Krum," said a leering voice from behind me. I quickly turned to see Professor Snape standing there with a flash light in his face. Why was there a flashlight in his face?

"Why is there a flashlight in your face?" I asked.

"Oh… I… um… wanted a dramatic effect," he then turned it off and put it in his robes.

"Oh," I said, what else can you say to _that? _

"Umm… so Mr. Krum. Do you happen to have a girlfriend?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Seen anyone that you have taken a fancy to?" He then waggled his eyebrows. It must have been one of the scariest things I have ever seen because A) he is super creepy and B) It is so not professor like at all!

"Yes," I said to him, being blunt.

"Oh… is that so? Who! Who! Who let the girls out! Who, Who, Who?" He said in a musical rhythm.

"Eh?" I was confused; this man must have smoked way to much of his own special "potions."

"It is not Hermione Granger?" Snape said in an accusing way.

I shrugged.

"Oh! Not her! I know someone who would be much better for you," he was speaking in his low, creepy voice and then all of a sudden he stared to move in close to me. He put his arm on my shoulder and he started to breath on me. I was still, scared what was going to happen.

Then it seemed as though he was going to move in for something that I didn't like. I then started to make up an excuse, "um… excuse me. I… um… don't feel so good." Then I ran as fast as I could away from him.

The only thing herd in the whole hallway was my feet echoing against the floors. When I made it into the Great Hall I sat down. People were asking me questions, asking how I was and what not. But I sat in shock and said nothing. That was one of the scariest things in my life!

Later…

I was in my Transfiguration class when some little kid came running in.

"Professor! Professor! I am to get Viktor Krum!" said the little runt.

" Mr. Creevey, you are not to interrupt my class like this just to-" The professor was cut off.

"But Mr. Bagman wants him! Pictures… and stuff for the Triwizard Contest!" He said breathlessly.

"Very well, very well," she said and I then got up. This little kid was showing me the way to the room.

"Hey, Viktor, I'm Collin," he said to me. He seemed to be one of those little annoying kids so I decided to say nothing to him. After following him down the hall, the whole time listening to his every blabbering word, he showed me the room.

I walked in and I found that there was no one else there yet besides Dumbledore. He smiled and winked at me. Don't tell me that he was hitting on me too! I can't take anymore of this!

"Hello Mr. Krum," he said to me.

"Hello Professor," I said back to him.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked me.

"No thank youz," I responded. His eyes narrowed.

"Have one."

"No… thank youz."

"Take it."

"No… that is quite alrightz."

"EAT IT!" Said the old man.

I then took it and ate it. It was okay I guess but the old man seemed satisfied. He then spoke again.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes," he then walked out of the room. There were several chairs in the room so I made myself comfortable and I sat town in the silence.

THUMP.

I herd something.

"MMMMMmmmmm."

There were noises coming from the closet. My curiosity was consuming me and I started to move towards the closet when I herd something else.

"OH BABY!" Was what a male voice said and then there was some mumbling in a different language. I then put my hand on the knob and swiftly opened it.

To my surprise Fleur and Cedric came falling out of the closet. Cedric had lip stick smeared across his face, his hair was messy and his robes were untidy. Fleur's long said was ruffled and her face had a smirk crossed on it.

"Bonjour," she said to me as she fixed her robes.

"Is anyone here?" Asked Cedric.

"Dumbledore has juzt left," I informed him.

He looked a little mad. "Why did you interrupt us then?"

"It eez okay," said Fleur with a dumbfounded look on her face. Cedric smiled at her as she continued to speak. "Vou are a wonderful kizzer. I vont to teach you to, how do you say it? French kizz?"

Cedric smiled at her once again. "Anytime." He then smooched her. At once the door opened and a large amount of people came in. All of the headmasters along with the other two men from the ministry. There was also a women who looked like a rapist with a photographer.

Karkaroff walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I missed you today Viktor. Where did you go?"

"For a walk."

"Next time you go ask me. I will be pleasured to take you for one myself." He was about to smile and I casually looked away. There was much talking and then Harry Potter showed up.

That kid was so Ugly. He had this giant scar on his head, his hair is untidy, he has loser glasses, what a freak! The lady then said that she wanted interviews with everyone. First she brought Harry into the broom closet. I sat at a chair while Fleur and Cedric talked to the ministry officials as if they have never met.

Dumbledore went into the broom closet and came out with Harry and that Skeeter women. Our wands were weighted by some really creepy old guy that resembled the guy who played that hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, in that Lord of the Rings movie. He was some very creepy MoFo.

Then we were to get our pictures taken. I noticed that Karkaroff was moving to the front so I moved to the back, avoiding not only the picture but him. They kept making Fleur go in the front, I am starting to think that she is secretly a hooker or something. She is just so perfect and she has connections with everyone.

As everyone was leaving the room I herd a voice from behind me once again. It was that Skeeter women. "Viktor, do you think I can have a word with you?"

"Eh…?"

"Go ahead Viktor," said Karkaroff and then she dragged me off into that broom closer.

She was smiling and as soon as we walked in she locked the door behind us. At once she pushed me down onto a box and she sat on my lap."Oh Viktor. I must be honest. I want the low down on you. I want to know absolutely everything about you."

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to say. "That is very nize of you but-"

"Oh… you have the cutest accent," she said as she grabbed my arm. "Oh… and you are so muscular!"

"Are you supposed to write an interview?" I asked her.

"Ummm… no, that was just an excuse to get you in a broom closer with me."

She then started to make her moves on me when the door busted open and Karkaroff walked in. "What are you doing to my prize student?"

"I was just….!" She was panicking. "You need to share your students with me!"

"NEVER!" He cried as he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the castle, outside, and into the ship. "I want you do know that you are mine Viktor! Mine!"

"Professor, I want to go to sleep." I then started to walk to my bed. He then said something to me.

"Want me to keep you warm."

"No Professor, you have already done to muchz." I then went into my room that I shared with a few other boys, and I hopped into my bed. As soon as I lied down in bed I was out like I light.

* * *

(A/N: So how was it? Did you ever thin about Fleur and Cedric? Makes good sence though, always chatting it up. Oh, and if you like this story read my others! And if you like humor Harry Potter stories then visit my friend Darkprediction 's story!)


End file.
